Various devices/schemes exist to aid hunters in carrying extra ammunition, while also attempting to provide relatively quick and easy access to that ammunition. Hunter's are often working their way through brush with their rifles and need to be able to access their equipment relatively easily with minimal physical hang-ups in the field. Many proposed solutions exist, with some providing built-in structures in a gun stock, a hunter's utility belt, or a carrier device that is attached to a lanyard to wear around a hunter's neck. Typically, these solutions are not very robust in that they are limited to carrying ammunition, are very rigid and often are hard-mounted onto a rifle or shotgun, and are not readily swapped out for fresh holders containing unspent ammunition.
What is needed is a new system that facilitates multi-uses for carrying hunter equipment and other paraphernalia, is easy to securely-yet-removably install ammunition shells and/or other equipment, and can be detachably mounted on a rifle or shotgun in an area that is convenient for the hunter.